Rescue the demon saints
by Kacorat Oranamno
Summary: Togoro after kidnaping Kurama and Hiei threatens Koenma into giving him sprit world, Koenma agrees to give Togoro spirit world, but after decides to keep ahold of his hostages. , but after decides to keep ahold of his hostages. Can Yusuke and his friends save them in time?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: Togoro after kidnaping Kurama and Hiei threatens Koenma into giving him sprit world, Koenma agrees to give Togoro spirit world, but after decides to keep ahold of his hostages. , but after decides to keep ahold of his hostages. Can Yusuke and his friends save them in time? Rayed T for words and threats. Still don't know how to add chapters.

Return of the Togoro brothers (pt.2)

Togoro's mansion: Demon Holders

Togoro: Ha ha ha! Slate: "Please stop sir…" Togoro: "Slate shut up!" Slate: "Yes sir!" Togoro: "Alright I guess I'm done…" "Slate give me the fire brat, you can do whatever you want with Fox boy." Slate: "Yes sir!"

Back at the human world….

Yusuke: "Damn it I swear when I get a hold of him I'll…. Boton: "Yusuke stop it!" Koenma: "He has a point you know!" Yusuke: "We have to do something!" "Togoros got ahold of spirit world, not to mention Hiei and- Koenma: "Kurama!" Yusuke: "What, Kurama?" Yusuke looks behind him to see a badly injured Kurama limping toward them. Kurama: "Yus…kay…." Kurama falls to the ground unconscious. Yusuke: "Kurama!" Yusuke runs over to Kurama and picks him up. Boton: "Looks like Togoro got tired of trying to train his hostages…" Yusuke starts looking around the area. Yusuke: "Did Hiei get set free too?" Koenma: "Most likely not." "Togoro is a BIG fan of demons." Yusuke: "Then why set Kurama free?" Koenma: "Togoro must have forgotten that Kurama is the legendary Yoko, or maybe he just finds Hiei more useful with his Jagon." Yusuke: "Useful or not, I'm not just going to sit around and let Hiei become a slave!" Koenma: "I agree with you Yusuke, but first we tend to Kurama he could die!" Yusuke: "Right!"

Yusuke's house: Living room.

Keiko: "Yusuke!" Yusuke: "Keiko?" "What are you doing here?" Boton: "She was helping me tend to Kurama." "Oh, and about Kurama…" "It's not anything to serious is it?" Boton: "Well he did fracture his right arm pretty bad and he has a few broken ribs, but other than that an a few scrapes and bruises he will be just fine!" Yusuke: "Really?" "That's great!" Keiko: "It will take at least a month before he fully recovers though…" Yusuke: "Of course…"

Kurama's Dream

Black: "We got $400 no $500 no $1,000,000!" "One of the best prices in the history in demon marketing!" Hiei is being dragged off by another demon hunter. Hiei: "Ku-rama…"

Back in reality…

Kurama sits up panting and sweating heavily as Yusuke enters the room. Yusuke: "Kurama what's wrong?" Kurama: "Yusuke!" "Togoro is going to auction off Hiei!" Yusuke: "What!"

Togoro's mansion: Demon holders

Togoro walks into Hiei's cell and walks over to Hiei who is chained to the wall by his neck torso and legs. Togoro: "Well Hiei today is the day, your going to a new home this may sound stupid sense he just barely met, but I'm going to miss you so much!" Togoro blows his nose on a Kleenex. Hiei: "What is that supposed to mean?" Togoro: "It's called slave labor get used to it!" Togoro grabs onto Hiei's arm and starts unchaining it. Slate walks into the room just as Togoro finishes tying up Hiei. Slate: "Togoro sir, your supervisor Black is here." Togoro: "Good…" Togoro roughly grabs Hiei by the shoulder and hals him up, and starts dragging him out the door. Togoro: "Come on we have some business to attend to!" Koenma: "Hold it right their!" "Your under arrest for kidnaping and killing innocent people!" Hiei: "Uhh…Hello?" Koenma: "And of course kidnaping a spirit helper!" Hiei: "Thanks I feel wanted…" Togoro pulls out a dagger and holds it to Hiei's neck. Togoro: "Fine you can arrest me, but the fire brat dies!" Yusuke: "Hiei!" "You bastard!" Togoro: "Now move out of my way, or else…" Hiei: "Don't you dare detective!" Yusuke: "…" Yusuke takes steps of hesitation to the side. Togoro: "Good boy." "I have to say your more obedient then the demons maybe when I come back I'll take you as my pet next time…" Togoro starts evily laughing while he walks out the cell door, and shuts it behind him the gang still inside. Yusuke: "Hey, aren't you forgetting something!?" Togoro: "Oh, yes I'm sorry." Togoro locks the door behind him. "Better?" Togoro leaves with Hiei leaving a very pissed off human behind. Yusuke: "You bastard!"

Outside Togoro's mansion

Togoro and Hiei come outside to see "Black" another demon hunter smoking a ciggerate. Black {Well here comes Togoro with his slave, soon to be my new toy…} Togoro: "Hello Black." Black: "Good day Togoro, how's business?" Togoro: "Hn." Black: "Well let me take a look at him." Black starts investigating Hiei. "What's so special about him?" "Well you see he possesses the Jagon eye." "The Jagon?" "Yes, and other then that plus incredible speed he's good for the taking, but he's useless in hand on combat." Hiei: "Who are you calling useless?" "shut up and keep quiet!" "Let's see…" "Would you take 1,000,000,000 for him?" "F*ck Black if you insist on paying me that much you can just take him he's of no use to me." "Really?" "yep, and next week I'll have the legendary Yoko here as well." "Wow Togoro your loaded." "well I'll be going now…"

End for now…

Well let's see if Yusuke comes to save Hiei or if the rot in Togoro's dungeon. Also I'm thinking for my next manga I'll right about Dragon ball z or Tokyo mew mew. Just a fair warning their will be gay stuff in mew mew. Also please tell me how to add chapters.


End file.
